Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The Minnesota CHEAR Exposure Assessment Hub's Administrative Core is vital to the success of the Hub. Drs. Stephen Hecht and Lisa Peterson will serve as the Core's leaders and will oversee the operation of the Minnesota CHEAR Exposure Assessment Hub with the assistance of Ms. Elizabeth Thompson and Mr. Robert Carlson. Drs. Hecht and Peterson will co-Chair the Executive Committee which includes all the leaders of the Hub's Resources and Cores. This committee will meet monthly to review and discuss Hub progress and financial updates as well as help overcome any problems or barriers, ensuring that all of the Hub's analytical requests are completed in a timely and high quality manner within budgetary constraints. In addition, there will be monthly meetings of all the Minnesota CHEAR Exposure Assessment Hub's co-investigators to review their progress on current studies and evaluate their capacity for future work. The Hub Advisory Board will meet annually to evaluate the progress of the Hub and provide input towards improved functioning of the Hub. Together, these components provide a strong administrative structure for the successful functioning of the Minnesota CHEAR Exposure Assessment Hub.